Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Leader Blanks - For Approval Yup-dee-doo--Nightshine{ 04:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE it! All I see is make the nose a little rounder. It looks kind of heart shaped. Bravo![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 05:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) They look too stout. I think the leader blanks should be sitting up straight and tall :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed the nose and arm position. How are they now?--Nightshine{ 06:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'am horrible at drawing on the computer :P That's how the face should look I think. And yes, I know the body posture doesn't match it at all; but like I said, I can't really draw on the computer. And I made that diagram on pixlr, which wouldn't really let me draw the red lines in the places I needed to on the body. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded how are they now? I really like the fur on the long haired ones :]--Nightshine{ 03:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The back looks a little bit too square. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 23:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not excatly what I meant. They still don't look like the diagram; their heads should be turned to this side ----> more; not facing us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I hope it worked this time--Nightshine{ 05:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I made the heads more narrow--NightshineR 06:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you do it bit more? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded comments?--NightshineR 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry; the anotomy is still not quite right. Their heads look very flat and oval-ish. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I changed the faces; it looks a bit more realistic now--NightshineR 02:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Ice fall 01:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, they still don't look quite ready to me. I'll make a diagram when I can get on our other computer [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, finally xP Now, I think they should be sitting up straighter, and taller. Just lower everything kind of like I indicated in the diagram, and raise the head up a little [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 20:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Duskpaw (A) Withdrawn by User Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks great!! Just blur the ear pink more--NightshineR 03:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink and the shading. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--NightshineR 23:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Sorry about that xD Blurred ear pink, shading, and highlights [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, she won't need an image anymore since Dalton is gone.--'Nightshine'~ 20:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) He quit this one too? D': *sighs* Well alright, withdrawing. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Snowblaze (Ro) - For Approval - comments? Sorry if it doesn't show up. :P My computer is being really stupid... Brookstep 17:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more red. Connect the white chest to the top of the shoulder. Blur the highlights--NightshineR 17:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Make the white chest whiter and then do what Night said. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--NightshineR 23:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more reddish, then this will be ready--NightshineR 22:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 23:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink more--'Nightshine'~ 16:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Marcio (Ro) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) This is so good! Darken the shading on the legs farther from us and darken the tail shading--NightshineR 01:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks :) Darkened shading on legs farthest from us, and darkened tail shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 06:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Cedarkit (Ki) For Approval I assumed her eyes were amber since Ferret-tail's are. Comments? :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Darken the nose colour a bit--'Nightshine'~ 19:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks :) I darkened the nose, but I desaturated it too because it looked a bit pink after I darkened it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 06:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Whitekit (Ki) - For Approval Comments?--'Nightshine'~ 20:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you move the ear pink a little to the right in the left ear? Moon Talk 20:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) He looks awesome :D Blur the shading on the back, and make the pupil a bit bigger [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 02:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Moonshine (W) For Approval I like this one. Comments? Mõŏń ۞ 20:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Make the pupils bigger. Darken the nose colour. Add more face stripes--'Nightshine'~ 22:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading too [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? Mõŏń ۞ 13:05, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Troutpool (W) Yay, I tried a new shading and highlights style for black cats :) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights and blur them. Blur the ear pink.--'Nightshine'~ 16:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Okay, darkened and blurred highlights, and blurred the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 07:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Blossomkit - For Approval not so proud...[[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 23:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC)